


Long Past, Long Forgotten

by JieJieNini



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Memory Suppression, Multi, forget-me-nots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JieJieNini/pseuds/JieJieNini
Summary: Diadora encounters a dying pack of forget-me-nots and remembers something long past and long forgotten.





	Long Past, Long Forgotten

Diadora allowed the wind to dance around her when she walked out into the open balcony. Tucking a strand of lavender hair behind her ear, she looked out beyond the palace walls. Her eyes eventually landed on the blotches of yellow lights that decorated the towns below, acting as miniature stars that compliment the darkness around it. 

Even if there was no special occasion to commemorate, the light in the city of commoners was a beautiful sight to marvel at. It had been so long since the last time Deidre was ever able to visit any village of any kind, Arvis forbidding her to leave the confines of their grand home. She sighed. She still wondered why she couldn’t mingle amongst her people. 

Turning her attention away from the sights below, the impregnated woman made her way down the hallway, searching for the route down to the gardens. It would be some time until she finally got the direct path memorized but for now, she’ll just take the scenic choice.

Velthomer castle had become such a dreary place after sundown. Its dull stone walls provided barely any color for the place, and the few portraits and tapestries didn’t help brighten the place. 

Still, this was Diadora’s home, and she must cope with the interior disaster to stay with her growing family. 

She and Arvis were recently wed a few months back, and it was only a matter of time before she was with child. A healthy baby boy, she smiled when she felt something kick her hand. Her first newborn. 

Diadora felt giddy inside, continuing to caress her enlarged stomach. Was this what it felt like when a woman has entered the first stages of motherhood?

Julius, she recalled Arvis’ words when they were thinking of names. He had been so happy when he got the news, nearly breaking down in tears in their private chambers. Ever since then, he had put aside some of his time to look through some of his childhood storybooks, flipping through the pages in search of a specific name he wanted. 

Arvis, ever the realist, still had his moments of childishness, admitting to his wife that he liked to read through his favorite fiction novels before going to bed. That’s why he went with the name Julius, a character he was quite fond of. The cold but strong-willed fighter that would aid the main hero in his conquest to save his beloved. Diadora had asked him why he didn’t opt with the hero’s name instead, but her husband was adamant and explained his distaste for the character’s improper and fantastical behavior. The hero, Seliph, was far too soft to be a true warrior. 

Seliph, Diadora repeated the name in her mind. The name was so familiar, but also so foreign. Maybe she had already given the book a chance before she got to read it with Arivis?

A small yelp sounded from Diadora when she nearly tripped over the steps, having not realized that she had already arrived at her planned destination.

The gardens were one of the largest places within Velthomer castle, its design recently altered in consideration of making Diadora more comfortable in her new home. A vast array of varying flowers greeted the long-haired maiden, small forms bending with the cool breeze. 

“Hello, my little lovelies,” Bending down to smell a pack of white lilies, their curved petals decorated with moist droplets. The gardener must have been tending to the plants before she got here. “You look absolutely stunning today.”

Innocence. That was what lilies often represented, possessing untainted white petals whenever they bloomed. Arvis had once compared Diadora to lilies, describing how her innocent nature complimented the meaning behind the flower. He had immediately gifted her with a small bouquet of lilies after that, following with an evidently practiced proposal.

She giggled at the memory. The amount of emotion that flashed across Arvis’ eyes when she accepted was quite the spectacle.

Diadora had already moved on to examine the rest of her little children, touching their petals and taking in their unique fragrances. She would definitely make Julius come with her on these outings once he was born.

Something crunched underneath Diadora’s feet when she stepped over to her rose bushes. Lifting her silk slippers to peer at what lay underneath, she discovered a wrinkled patch of forget-me-nots, their blue petals torn and weathered. 

“Oh no!” Hastily taking a step back, the woman tried to crouch down, her stomach restricting much of her movements. She gently plucked the struggling flower from where it was rooted between the cracks. The plant looked withered, it’s leaves eaten away by bugs and soiled by dust. “You poor thing…”

Her fingers were cupped together as she examined the features of the cerulean flower. Forget-me-nots were a rare specimen in these parts, the environment in Velthomer unfit for prolonging its lifespan. But if that were the case, then how could one even sprout here, no less within the castle gardens?

A moment passed as Diadora continue to look over the plant, enamored by its beauty despite the major imperfections. 

Sigurd. 

Diadora raised her head in a trance-like state, eyes glazed over. Where had she heard that name before? 

Still hugging the flowers protectively close to her chest, she watched as her mind started to visualize a tall man, his unkempt blue hair blowing against the wind. When he turned to face Diadora, he flashed her a toothy grin, waving a hand in her direction.

She didn’t wave back. The man’s smile faltered when he realized that his greeting wasn’t returned, but he remained planted where he was. Diadora felt unnerved at the presence of this new figure. He felt so eerily familiar. Then she remembered.

Sigurd. 

“...T-That’s your name, i-isn’t it?” She called out to the man, but he didn’t respond. He was just staring at her.“S-Sigurd.”

‘Sigurd’ nodded in reply to his name, but still stood planted at where he was, unmoving. A bit irritated and somewhat curious at this ghostly presence, Diadora cautiously approached him. She called out his name again once she got close enough to see his face, and he looked down at the shorter woman.

His eyes had no shine in them. Empty. Devoid of mirth.

Diadora shuddered, stepping back in fear of the freakish man before her. “W-Who are you?” 

Sigurd didn’t respond to her questions, instead beckoning her to come closer. He carried a small bundle between his arms, the cloth from his cape wrapped protectively around it. Diadora’s eyes widened when he revealed the face of the child. 

“His eyes-” A hand flew to her mouth when she was met with eyes like her own, a shade of the darkest amethyst. “W-What?”

Diadora felt a sudden surge of nauseousness penetrate her body, causing her to stumble back. Her head began to spin, the apparition of ‘Sigurd’ and the child blurring to a fuzzy image. She reached out desperately for them, but the pain in her head made her knees buckle beneath her. 

“Wait!” Her voice cracked as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. Everything hurts. But why? “Please!”

More images flooded her mind, unfamiliar faces appearing out of nowhere. Two women beamed at her simultaneously, one with hair like the sun and the other with hair pulled into a low ponytail. A man hummed as he polished the pole of his lance, uncharacteristically startled when he found her peeking. And lastly, ‘Sigurd’ and his small infant, the former cradling the latter while she watched from where she sat on the bed. 

She wanted to reach out to them. To warn them that something horrible was soon to befall them. 

“Sigurd!” Diadora exclaimed his name from the top of her lungs, falling to her knees when the hallucination dissipated. A tear had trickled down her cheek, a droplet having fallen onto a petal of forgot-me-nots.

Her heart filled with anguish. The emotion she felt was that of great sadness and mourning. But for whom?

**Author's Note:**

> Diadora's story is probably one of the most emotional rollercoasters I have ever dared to ride. Having your memories get taken away just to fulfill some prophecy to revive an evil god is a definite no-no on my bucket list. 
> 
> Anyhow, I hope that you enjoyed reading this one-shot! I wish that Nintendo would make a remake of this game sooner or later; those tedious maps are sure to make even hardcore players lose their minds.


End file.
